A Day in the Life of Sookie Stackhouse
by Kris Black
Summary: A one-shot of a couple of days in the life of Sookie Stackhouse after Hunter is dropped off by his father. Set directly after A Touch of Dead.


A Day in the Life of Miss. Sookie Stackhouse

by

Kris Black

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Southern Vampire Mysteries_ series or any character within this story, they are property of Charlaine Harris and her publishers. This story is being used solely for entertainment purposes and no profit is being made from it.

**AN: **My first one-shot and a long one at that! So far, this is all this is. A passing whim that I decided would be fun to write. I have a couple of ideas for plotlines if I choose to expand this in the future, but nothing concrete. So far, just a one-chapter ficlet so to speak. I needed a small break from another story I am working on but had the desperate need to write.

I hope you all enjoy my short story. Please review to give me ideas, if you like or to tell me what you think!

* * *

I knew that it was going to be a long day as soon as I poured my morning coffee. Up until then, it had been a normal morning for Sookie Stackhouse. I had woken up to a beautifully sunny day, took a nice refreshing shower and threw on my bikini - it was the first time in months that I wasn't sporting horrible wounds or bruises.

I was determined that nothing was going to ruin my day. I was going to drink my morning coffee, read a few chapters of the romance novel sitting on my coffee table in the living room and then participate in my favourite activity - sunbathing.

So, as I walked into the living room with coffee in hand, it took all of my effort not to drop the steaming brew on my newly cleaned floors when I saw a huddled little human lying on my couch covered in one of my quilts. I stopped moving and drew a few deep breaths. The new figure had surprised me, especially after Amelia had moved back to New Orleans, and I almost instantly thought it was one of the fae, coming back to finish what they had started.

But that was impossible. The portals to the faerie realm had been sealed; my own great grandfather Niall, Prince of the Fae had reported this to me himself.

The only faerie who had managed to escape detection was Dermot.

I shook my head. If this was Dermot I would most certainly be dead by now, not looking at a sleeping bundle. Plus, the bundle was too small to be Dermot, who was supposedly almost identical to my older brother, Jason.

Gathering up courage, I inched towards the couch and laid my coffee down quietly, careful not to disturb my, however unexpected, guest.

Recognition hit me as soon as I saw the peaceful face of the little boy who was currently sleeping on my couch.

This was Hunter, my Cousin Hadley's son. His mother had left his father for a vampire – the Queen of Louisiana at the time. She had been turned and then had met her final death. Her ex-husband, Remy Savoie, had taken care of their infant son. Well, up until last night, apparently…

An envelope with my name on it was sitting on the coffee table; I picked it up and opened it, hoping for some explanation on how my nephew (as he called me "Auntie Sookie") had ended up spending the night on my couch without my knowledge.

There was a letter inside:

Sookie,

I know I should have called, but every time I have you have been busy. Hunter has been developing far faster than I could have expected and I don't know what to do. My friends are all scared to death to come over, my girlfriend left me. Hunter is succeeding in driving everyone away, and I don't think that I can do this by myself.

I am sorry that I left such a burden on you, but you more than anyone can understand what he is going through and help him. I don't want my son to be miserable. If he terrifies everyone around him, including his father at times, he would be unhappy. I know that you can care for him better than anyone else probably on this planet.

Don't try to call me, I have changed my number and moved out of state. Please just tell Hunter that I did this out of love and I hope that when he is older and can understand better he will realize why I did this.

Regards,

Remy

That dirty bastard had just drop his child off here without even telling his son what was happening! Doing the best for his son my ass. I glanced down at the peaceful Hunter and wondered what my Gran would do. She would tell me that this responsibility had been given to me and to make the best of the situation. She would cook a nice southern breakfast and have fresh sweet tea ready for when Hunter woke up.

After all, I did know more about this poor boys situation than almost anyone else I have ever met. Hunter was telepathic (he could read minds). I don't know if it was some sort of genetic mutation, if it had something to do with the fae blood that ran through our veins, or if it was just some sort of weird coincidence, but I knew all about being telepathic.

I also knew how hard it was to be around people who were scared of you. It hurt. Who knows what kind of thoughts Hunter had already been forced to listen in on?

I grabbed my coffee and went back into the kitchen to start breakfast. My sunbathing could be put off until later today, or maybe even tomorrow. I'm sure Hunter would enjoy it too, after all we were both part fae and they loved the sunlight.

The sausages were mostly done when I heard rustling coming from the living room, Hunter was waking up. A few minutes later he was walking into the kitchen, confused and yawning.

I set his plate down on the table.

"Aunt Sookie?" He asked out loud, clearly confused about what had happened.

"Hey kiddo," I smiled brightly at him. "Your dad dropped you off last night and asked if you could stay with me for a little while, I hope that's alright."

I figured in this situation, it was probably best to pretend that everything was at least of mutual (word of the day!) consent.

Hunter nodded absently. I motioned towards the plate at the table and he jumped up onto the chair.

"Would you like some sweet tea, Hunter?"

He nodded again, still silent. I poured him a glass and set it down by his plate. I grabbed my own plate and what was left of my coffee and sat down at the table across from him. Hunter was staring at his plate not moving.

"Hunter, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, tears in his eyes. I stood up quickly and walked back over towards him, kneeling so that I could face him. He had been up for less than five minutes and he was already crying. I hoped that this wasn't some sort of testament to what kind of guardian I would prove to be.

I reached out and touched his arm.

_What's wrong?_ I tried again, this time mentally. I got the impression that that was what he preferred the last, and first, time that I had met him.

_I know that Daddy isn't coming back_, Hunter replied mentally.

He showed me that he had heard what Remy had been thinking for the past few days. The man, for his credit, had tried to keep his thoughts from his four-year old son but had been unsuccessful. For the last few days, Hunter had known that his father planned to ditch him with his crazy aunt.

_Sweetie, I am so sorry_, I replied sadly and hugged him.

He hugged me back and began sobbing. Remy had tried the hardest that he could, I guessed. He did love his son, no matter how terrified he had been of him. But this had to be the hardest on poor Hunter. His father had abandoned him in unfamiliar territory with an aunt he barely knew.

I kept him hugged to me. I knew how I felt when I had lost my parents, although it was under different circumstances. I also knew how it felt to feel unwanted.

"I'll always be here Hunter," I whispered to him when he started to calm down. "Whenever you need me, I'll be here."

He nodded and I pulled back, wiping the tears from his face.

"How about you eat your breakfast, sweetie," I suggested. "Then after that we can do whatever you want to do."

"Whatever?" He asked, brightening up considerable.

I paused for a moment, wondering what I had just gotten myself into.

"Yes, whatever you want. But you have to finish all of your breakfast."

He nodded enthusiastically and turned back in his chair, shoving a sausage in his mouth and chewing quickly. I laughed; he was too cute for words. I began eating my breakfast as well, hoping that this was the most eventful thing that would happen today.

I would be spending the day getting Hunter adjusted here at the house and in Bon Temps. He would probably need new clothing; from what I could tell he didn't have anything more than a backpack packed, if that. He would need new toys and things as well. That's not to mention that I would have to get a room ready for him. The most boyish room in the house was Jason's old room, which Gran hadn't changed much since he had left, but it was upstairs and I would prefer Hunter to be in my old room. Now that Amelia was gone, I would probably stop using upstairs again to save on heat.

Plus, Hunter would be safer closer to me. With my track record since I has met Vampire Bill (that's Bill Compton, Bon Temp's resident vampire, my next door neighbour and my ex-boyfriend) I have been in two wars, one with witches and one with faeries, and multiple near-death experiences including, but not limited to a soda can bomb and an exploding hotel.

Maybe now that I had Hunter it would be best to cut off all of my ties to the supernatural world. It wouldn't be safe for him if I got dragged into vampire politics anymore.

I would have to stop all ties between me and the supes. Of course, I wouldn't be able to cut out my shape shifting boss, Sam Merlotte who owned the bar I was a bar maid at. In fact, now that I had Hunter and had to buy a bunch of stuff for him, I would probably have to pick up a few more shifts.

Luckily, I had saved some of the money that I had earned from Eric.

Eric. My heart pinged when I simply thought his name. My Viking vampire who had protected me and, at one point, loved me. He was also my blood bonded and had tricked me into vampire-marrying him, but that was a conversation that he had to put off until I had healed after being tortured by thing one and thing two during the faerie war.

It was thanks to Eric's blood that I had healed so quickly, the scars had already faded and I would most likely have very few, possibly none.

It had also strengthened our bond, especially considering how much of his blood I had consumed in his attempt to save my life.

"Auntie Sookie?" Hunter's voice pulled my head out of the clouds and I looked at him.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Can I meet Eric today?"

Hot damn.

"Sweetie, how do you know about Eric? Its daylight, he's sleeping right now."

"I heard you thinking about him. He's a vampire? Does he have fangs? Is he your boyfriend?"

It figures. I forgot about Hunter's abilities, which is surprising because that was the reason he was left with me. It would take time getting used to having another telepath around. I picked up his empty plate and mine and took them over to the sink to rinse them off, giving me time to compose my answer.

"Eric is a vampire, so he does have fangs, and I wouldn't call him my boyfriend," I answered.

"Why not?" Hunter asked innocently. "You love him. You should get married and have babies!"

I whirled around and stared at him, wide-eyed at his proclamation. Marry Eric and have his babies? Sure, we were technically married by vampire standards, but the union wasn't recognized by me or the state of Louisiana. Eric was a vampire; he was dead and therefore infertile. There was no way that there were any children in the future for my Viking and me, except for the little wonder in front of me.

As for loving the one thousand year old Viking, that was a whole can of worms that I hadn't even examined yet.

Hunter's face fell and looked like he was about to cry.

"You're not scared of me, are you?"

I realized that he was probably as used to the bug-eyed stare I was giving him as I was used to getting it from everyone else. I dropped the face instantly and smiled at him.

"Of course not, you just surprised me that's all," I explained. "I'm used to hearing other people's thoughts, not the other way around."

Hunter nodded, knowing the feeling when I had read his mind when I had first met him. We had both been overjoyed to find another like us.

"How about this? I will teach you how to block out people's thoughts the best I can." I offered. "Then, we can sunbathe a little and do whatever you want to do for the rest of the day."

Hunter brought his little pointer finger up to his mouth and furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. He was pondering over whether or not this was a good idea, and what he should pick to do.

"Okay," he agreed after a few minutes. "But tonight can we meet Vampire Eric?"

Vampire Eric. I almost giggled at the thought of anyone calling the Sheriff of Area 5 and owner of the Fangtasia bar in Shreveport "Vampire Eric".

"I don't know Sweetie," I replied, not over-anxiously to see Eric Northman any time soon. "Eric is a pretty important vampire and he is really busy. Maybe later we could go to the place I work and you could meet my boss, he is really nice. You might be able to meet our next-door neighbour there, his name is Bill Compton and he is a vampire too."

"He is?" Hunter's eyes lit up.

Apparently I didn't have to worry about my vampire friends scaring my newly acquired ward.

"Yes he is," I nodded. "Now, let's get started on your shield and see how far we can get? Life gets easier once you have even a little bit of it working."

He nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

It took a little over an hour for Hunter to be able to throw up a shield. It wasn't overly strong and nowhere near the strength of mine, but I had years of practice. For his first try, it was remarkable. I must have been a good teacher; I patted myself on the back mentally. His shield wasn't fool proof and a really strong broadcaster would probably be able to get through with ease, but it would help considerably. As he gets older his shield will strengthen, and because we caught it so young his would no doubt be over twice the strength of mine when he is my age.

So, as promised we were laying out sunbathing. He was in shorts and a t-shirt, slathered in as much sunscreen as I could put on him without turning him white. There was no way I wanted him to get sunburned or damaged by the UV rays. I was lying in my lawn chair with my sun glasses on, soaking up the sun beside my old beaten radio; Hunter was in one of the spare lawn chairs beside me with his hat on.

"I really like the sun, Auntie Sookie," Hunter smiled at me under the twelve o'clock sun.

I smiled radiantly back at him.

"I think it runs in the family," I chuckled to myself.

Hunter was part of the royal family of the sky faeries, as was I. Faeries enjoyed anything living, soaking up the sun was as much of his nature as it was mine and my brothers (who worked in construction all day long). Jason only got the looks and magnetic attraction from our faerie lineage. Great Grandfather Niall had all but ignored Jason because of his striking resemblance to Dermot. Except for a farewell kiss on the forehead, Niall had barely even spoken to Jason.

Hunter was bound to inherit some of the faerie genetics besides the telepathy, if that was indeed the cause of it. When he grows up I will be beating the girls back with a stick.

Literally. I wasn't going to permit Hunter to be a playboy such as Jason.

The peacefulness of the moment was broken when I heard a car driving up my newly-gravelled driveway (again, thanks to Eric). It was a delivery truck I noted as it got closer. I sat up and pulled my glasses to the top of my head, pulling my hair back. Hunter mimicked me, sitting up and adjusting his ball cap. The delivery man jumped out of the truck and walked over to me.

"I have a delivery for Miss. Sookie Stackhouse," the man said, looking from me to Hunter.

"That's me," I said and signed the sheet of paper he held out to me.

He walked back to his truck and jumped in the back, brining what I presumed was my delivery. He came back out with a huge bouquet of flowers, the most beautiful one I had ever seen.

"There is a card attached." the delivery man explained and then jumped back into the truck and drove away.

I put the bouquet between my legs and smelled them. Hunter led over and put his face up to the bouquet as well. I pulled the card out of the flowers; my name was scrawled elegantly across the front in a familiar script which I recognized right away.

They were from Eric. At least he hadn't sent his day man, Bobby, with them. Bobby wasn't particularly fond of me. He didn't think I deserved of his masters attentions, apparently.

I opened the card quickly and read it over. Twice.

Sookie,

I believe it is time that we have our long overdue talk. I will come to Bon Temps tonight. See you then, lover.

-E

I sighed. Out of all the days in the world to pick for this talk, he had to pick this one. That was so very Eric Northman.

"These are from Vampire Eric and he is coming tonight!" Hunter clapped excitedly.

"We better go put these flowers in some water," I replied, not denying Hunter's claim. He had clearly heard me (I must be a loud broadcaster) and besides, I don't think even the rapture would prevent Eric from showing up at my doorstep forty-five minutes after dusk tonight.

* * *

I had a bunch of things to get done before Eric showed up. Luckily, I had the day off. I don't know if Remy had thought ahead enough to plan on leaving Hunter here on my day off or if it had been just sheer dumb luck, but I was thankful in any case.

I didn't go to many stores in Bon Temps, not that there were many to choose from. Tara's Togs, the grocery store, Merlotte's and the Gas Station were really the only stores I visited. Having limited funds does that to people.

So, imagine my surprise when Tara (owner of Tara's Togs and one of my good friends – at least until she stopped sharing her life with me) told me that there was a small children's store in town. It was a part of town that I usually didn't have to drive past on the way to any of the places I often visited, so I figured that it was worth a try.

Remy did have enough foresight to pack Hunter a duffel bag. He had a few toys, a couple of sets of clothes and some children's books. In one of the side pockets I had his birth certificate and other important documents.

Apparently, Remy had really thought through the abandonment of his only child.

"Hey, Hunter," I asked as he rummaged through his bag after I had pulled out the necessary identification and cards I would need for him. "Do you want to go and get some new toys and maybe some clothes? After that we can go to see my friends where I work."

Hunter stopped playing with a toy truck that he had pulled out and looked up at me. He smiled and nodded, putting his truck back into the duffel.

I figured I should get all of my errands done before night fall; there was no way I was leaving the house after that. I hoped that Eric didn't scare Hunter too much, I had no idea how he would act around children. When he had been human he had had children, but that had been over one thousand years ago and before he had been a vampire – so it was probably safe to say that he was a little out of practice in the mini-human department. Even back then he hadn't really been expected to interact with his young children much, he was expected to pillage and plunder to support them.

It hadn't taken long to get Hunter fastened into the back seat of my car and drive to the children's store (aptly named The Kidz Store). I had checked all of the tags on the few clothes that Hunter had been left with so I would know what size to buy.

As soon as we opened the doors he ran towards the toy department. I headed towards the clothing. I would be able to communicate with Hunter no matter where he was in the store, so his wandering didn't make me worry too much.

He kept sending me images of the toys that he liked and was bouncing around happily trying to figure out what he wanted. I had grabbed a small shopping cart and was putting the clothing I had picked out for him in it. A couple of pairs of panamas, a nice outfit in case the need arose, and a few pairs of pants, shorts and shirts. I also got him a pretty nice jacket and a few hats.

By the time I reached the toy department, Hunter was practically shaking with excitement.

"Aunt Sookie, look! This Spiderman shoots real web from his hand!"

I doubted it was "real" web, but said nothing. I also ignored the feeling that the web would be hard as hell to clean off of walls and floors. But I couldn't deny my nephew anything.

I soon found out that Hunter's favourite super hero was Spiderman and that Spiderman was the coolest hero of all time, apparently. So, cart full of new clothes, Spiderman action figures and cars (along with his villains) and some Spiderman sheet sets and comforter, I went to the check out. There, the cashier suggested a booster seat too, just so he was safe in the car. I added one of those to the pile.

Again, I was thankful for the extra money I had put away from the money I had earned from Eric.

The woman from the store helped me hook up the booster seat in my car. I never had any children, or even any small cousins (with the exception of Hunter now), so my experience with children was limited to when I used to babysit Arlene's kids.

They didn't need booster seats to stay in the house.

I figured out the contraption after the nice woman showed me. She wasn't a loud broadcaster, which must have helped Hunter out a lot, but I could read her loud and clear. She thought that Hunter was cute and didn't know how I had got him, but knew that I was trying my best.

She must be new to town. I didn't recognize her and she didn't have any preconceived notions about me because of my ability. That would probably change by next week – the gossip in this town was unbelievable.

After we got Hunter strapped in, I gave him one of his new toys to play with to occupy him during the drive to Merlotte's. He was probably getting pretty hungry, I know I was. Besides, Sam needed to know about my new situation.

"Auntie Sookie, carry me?" Hunter asked timidly after I unhooked him from his car seat.

He lifted his tiny arms up towards me and I could tell he was a little frightened at the sight of all the cars. No doubt he could hear some of the thoughts of the many people inside the bar. I tapped his forehead.

_Remember to put up your block_, I said to him.

He nodded and tucked his head into the crook of my neck, holding his Spiderman to his chest. Luckily, it was the afternoon and not too many drunks would be in yet.

Maybe meeting Eric, Pam or even Bill would be good for Hunter. He needed some silence in his life. I am sure that he would probably be relieved by it, just as I had been and still am when in the presence of vampires.

If I hadn't practically lived at Merlotte's because of my job, I am sure that the stares that I received when I walked in would have been uncomfortable; unfortunately, I was used to being stared at and not always because people thought I was pretty.

I ignored the stares and walked over to the bar where my boss, Sam Merlotte, was also staring at me. I didn't blame him. If he walked into the bar tomorrow with a four year old on his hip I would probably look like a deer in headlights too.

"Hey Sam," I smiled at him. "This is my Cousin Hadley's son, Hunter. I am going to be looking after him for awhile."

Awhile being probably until he goes off to college or moves out.

"Hello Hunter," Sam smiled at him. Sam had always been good around kids. "I'm Sam, your Aunt Sookie's friend."

Hunter lifted his head off of my shoulder and smiled brightly at Sam.

"Pleased to meet ya," he said politely in his sweet southern accent.

At least Remy had taught him good manners.

"Auntie Sookie, his brain sounds funny," Hunter ended, wiggling his nose in concentration and pointing at Sam.

"Don't point, Darling," I scolded lightly and brought his little hand down.

Sam stared from Hunter to me and back again. He knew about my ability before I had even known about him being a shape shifter, but he had hired me regardless - which was more than I could say about anyone else in Bon Temps.

"Maybe we should talk in your office," I suggested.

Sam agreed. If anyone overheard us talking the gossip was sure to start.

"Are you hungry, baby?" I asked Hunter on our way back to the office.

He nodded a little and I stopped at the kitchen window.

"Hey, could you get me a chicken basket please?" I asked one of the new chefs that Sam had recently hired. We went through so many I hadn't even bothered to ask this one's name.

"Sure thing Sook!" The cook responded, eager to please a seasoned veteran of Merlotte's such as myself.

I gave my thanks and continued down the hall to Sam's office, closing the door behind me. Hunter was getting heavy so I sat him down, instructing him to go and play on the couch, which he did.

"His father, Remy, dropped him off at my place early this morning," I explained before Sam asked. "Hunter is special, like me. His father found it difficult."

"So he figured he would just dump Hunter on you?"

"I am grateful that he did. Hunter wouldn't have been able to grow up well in that kind of environment, believe me."

"I am sorry, Cher."

"It's okay Sam. I mean, he was a little unexpected, but I do love him. It's great to have family."

"If you need anything, you know that I am here for you, right?"

"I know Sam," I smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Auntie Sookie, how come his brain is funny?" Hunter spoke up again, this time not pointing.

Sam chuckled.

"It's a secret," he whispered and put his fingers up to his lips.

"Aw, man," Hunter whined and made a face.

Same laughed again and I giggled a little bit. It was easy to be at ease and comfortable when Sam was around. In fact, if Bill Compton hadn't walked into Merlotte's over three years ago, I may have ended up with my shape shifting boss. But things didn't work out that way.

Things didn't work out that way for Bill and I either, or my were-tiger ex-boyfriend Quinn.

I hoped that things with Eric didn't turn out the same way, or I might start to think I was cursed.

"So, how are things going?" Sam asked, pretending to make small talk.

I knew what he meant. Ever since I had dropped the bomb that Eric had vampire-married me (apparently it didn't matter if I knew it was happening), Sam had been a bit weird around me. He would usually try to pry bits of information about my relationship with Eric with suave talk.

"Things are going alright, all things considering."

And I guess that they were. Things between me and Eric were progressing. Our relationship hasn't always progressed in a linear fashion, but I was hoping to get things straightened out soon. Perhaps tonight might be the night. There were only three things that were bugging me right now, and I intended to get answers.

I wanted to know what the whole deal with the blood bond was, really. Vampires had been alluding to it time and time again and I was sick and tired of being left in the dark. Hell, even the weres knew more than I did!

I still wasn't impressed by the sneak attack marriage that I had been victim to.

And probably most importantly, I wanted to know why Bill Compton and my great grandfather Niall had been the ones to rescue me from my torture by thing one and thing two during the faerie war. Where was Eric and why hadn't he come for me?

I glanced at the clock, only a couple of hours before sunset.

One of the new waitresses (the one that was supposed to replace Arlene) knocked on the door and told me that my chicken basket was ready. I smiled at Sam and excused myself, grabbing Hunters hand and leaving the office.

I served myself. Having worked at Merlotte's for so long, it would be awkward to have someone else get everything for me when I knew where it was better than they did. I sat Hunter down at one of the tables that I usually covered and put his chicken basket in front of him. I grabbed some ketchup and a couple of sweet teas and sat down with him. He was only four, so we shared the basket and were both full by the end.

I cleaned up after we ate, paid for the meal (employee discount!) and Hunter and I said our goodbyes to Sam before heading back to the house.

_I like him, Auntie Sookie._

_Me too, Hunter. Sam is really nice._

Hunter smiled and then shot his Spiderman web at the window he was sitting at in my car. I almost visibly flinched.

Yup, it was going to be hard to get off.

* * *

Hunter settled down to watch television and play with his new Spidermen (his choice of things to do today) and I took the opportunity to wash his new bedding and put it on my old bed, which was going to be Hunter's from now on. The Spiderman bedding looked off in contrast to the pale pink walls and lace curtains, but I promised myself I would do some renovating to the room to make it more for a little boy. While I was changing the bedding, I had thrown his new clothes in the wash as well and I was already putting away the few things he had been left with.

I grabbed one of Jason's old toy boxes (wooden, painted blue) from the attic and washed it down well. I put Hunter's trucks and things in it, along with the few Spidermen he wasn't playing with at the moment. I arranged the children's books from the duffel neatly on the bedside table. For now, he would have to use my old dresser, which I put his clothing in once it was washed.

By the time I sat down on the sofa with Hunter the sun was setting, reminding me of the impending confrontation (with Eric and I a confrontation was inevitable).

"Hey big guy," I said and tickled Hunter a little. "Wanna get cleaned up and change into your pjs?"

"Do I have to go to sleep right away?" He asked, almost pouting.

"No," I said. "You can stay up for a little bit afterwards, as long as you are good."

Hunter nodded happily. He knew that Vampire Eric - I laughed to myself - was on his way and didn't want to miss the chance to meet him. Hunter stretched his arms up toward me and I picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. I ran a nice bath for him, complete with some of Auntie Sookie's bubbles and a few of his new Spidermen to play with. I put his dirty clothes in one of the hampers and grabbed him a set of fresh new pyjamas and a fluffy towel. He had needed help washing his hair, so I had washed it for him. It was a quick bath, but he had gotten squeaky clean.

I took almost no time to dry Hunter (and Spiderman) off and get him into his new Spiderman pyjamas.

He had asked that I read him one of the books that I remembered putting on his nightstand. I put him on the couch and went back to his room and grabbed the book. I returned to the couch and threw the quilt on the back over both of us. Hunter cuddled into my lap and I began to read him the book. We got a little over halfway through when I heard a knock at the back door.

I knew who is instantly. It wasn't for the fact that he called ahead, nor the fact that I had been getting steadily happier for the last forty five minutes as my bonded got closer and closer to me. Nor was it due to the fact that when I tried to listen in, I was met with dead air or that it was precisely forty five minutes after dusk. No, it was the simple fact that Eric Northman had knocked on the back door, and not the less-used front door.

There were only a few people in the whole world who knew to come to the back door: Jason, my brother, who wouldn't have bothered knocking as he had been raised here; Amelia, who had moved away after her boyfriend had been killed in the faerie war; Bill, who refused to use the back door anyway; and Eric.

I unwound myself from my nephew and got up to answer the door, the pitter-patter of his little feet following behind me. I pulled open the door to reveal my towering Viking, filling up the whole door frame.

"Lover," he said in greeting.

"Eric," I answered likewise, only more breathless.

I moved out of the way and motioned for him to come in. That was all the invitation that he needed, after all he had been invited into my house before and I had not rescinded my invitation from before. Eric ducked a little to clear the door and walked into the house, stopping after a couple of strides when, I assumed, he had seen Hunter. I shut the door behind him and walked around to stand almost between the two.

"Eric, this is Hunter - my nephew I told you about."

I just hoped that he remembered.

"Hadley's son, the telepath."

"Yes," I almost sighed with relief. Apparently Eric had been listening more than I thought he had.

"Why is he here?" Eric asked simply, as if he were just wondering.

"His father thought it best that he leave him with someone who was more experienced with his gift," I replied, not giving too much away.

I mean, Hunter knew that his father had left and wasn't coming back, but there was no point in rubbing it in the poor kid's face.

"So, his father abandoned him with you," Eric said.

So much for tact.

"Yes, Remy left him in my care indefinitely."

Eric looked down at Hunter, who must see Eric as a giant. Then, in a very un-Eric-like manner he kneeled down so he was almost eye-level with Hunter.

"Well, if you are going to be here for a while, little human, I best make nice," Eric said. "Because this woman here is my wife, and we don't want her upset."

Hunter giggled a bit, not the least bit scared of the Viking.

"I told Auntie Sookie that you would get married and have babies because she loves you," he said.

Eric laughed and patted Hunter on the head.

"That's right tiny human, we are married."

"Only in your books, buddy," I said defensively and crossed my arms.

"Something that we are going to be discussing tonight," Eric almost growled.

"After Hunter goes to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed yet," Hunter whined. "I want to play with Vampire Eric!"

"Vampire Eric?" Eric looked a bit taken aback.

"He started that one all by himself," I said, making sure I wasn't going to be in any line of fire.

"How about this?" Eric said to Hunter. "You can stay up a bit later, as long as you call me Eric, not Vampire Eric."

"Are you going to call me Hunter instead of 'tiny human'?"

"You drive a hard bargain, I like that. How old are you Hunter?"

"This many," Hunter said, holding up four fingers on his hand. "I start school next year!"

"Well, congratulations. I am sure that you will excel."

Hunter looked at Eric funny, obviously not understanding one word he had just said. I laughed and Eric stood back up, brushing himself off.

"Would you like a True Blood?" I offered, remembering my manners.

Eric said that he would and I walked over to the fridge and pulled one of the few True Bloods that I had left out, reminding myself that I would need to restock. No doubt I would need it.

Confusion wafted towards me through, what I assumed, was the bond because I was not confused about how to warm up True Blood in any way. I turned to look at Eric, staring down at Hunter, with a confused look on his face.

"What does he want?" Eric asked, looking down at Hunter who had his arms extended up and was practically jumping up and down.

"That's the universal human child way of asking to be picked up," I laughed again.

Eric looked torn for a moment, about whether or not he should actually pick Hunter up.

"Go ahead, its fine," I said and popped the True Blood in the microwave for fifteen seconds to warm it up. Eric leaned down and grabbed Hunter and put him on his hip, something that looked incredibly strange to see my vampire doing.

"Look how high up I am, Auntie Sookie!" Hunter exclaimed.

I smiled at him and the microwave dinged. I pulled out Eric's True Blood and set it on the table.

"Auntie Sookie, he's quiet!" Hunter whispered to me loudly, as if Eric couldn't hear him.

"All vampires are, sweetheart," I assured him as Eric put him down.

Well, most of the time for me at least. But there was no way in hell that I was letting anyone in on that little secret. There were too many people out for Sookie Stackhouse's blood as is; I didn't want to add every flipping vampire on the face of the planet to that list.

"Why does he get nicknames like 'sweetheart' and I don't?" Eric asked, talking a sip of his blood.

"Because Hunter is a sweetheart," I kissed Hunter on the cheek. "And you do have a nickname. You're my big bullshitter, remember?"

Eric chuckled.

"Auntie, what's a bullshitter?" Hunter asked.

Eric laughed and I covered my mouth. My Gran would be rolling in her grave if she had heard the word I just inadvertently taught to Hunter. I needed to get used to having kids around.

"It's a bad word and I shouldn't have used it. You shouldn't _ever_ use it."

"If it's a bad word, then why did you call Eric it?" Hunter asked.

I didn't have an answer. Sure, it would have been easy to say it was because Eric _is_ in fact, a bullshitter - a name that he had earned when I had first drank his blood (however inadvertently on my part) when he had convinced me he would die of a bullet wound he had suffered from because he shielded me from it. I had sucked the damn thing out. Look up gullible in the dictionary and you would find my picture.

"I think that it is time for bed, Hunter," I said, changing the subject.

_"_Auntie," he whined.

"No whining," I scolded. "It has been a long day and you need your sleep."

"But Eric-"

"No doubt will be back again. He has a nasty habit of coming back," I said.

"That's what husbands do, dear heart," he teased.

"Don't call yourself that," I snapped. "Now Hunter, let's get you into bed."

Hunter nodded solemnly and scuffed his feet all the way back into the living room.

"Will you finish reading my book to me?" He asked quietly, picking up the book that I had only half-read to him.

"Of course, sweetie," I said and picked him up, carrying him back to his room.

I tucked him into bed and sat on the side of it, picking up where I had left off in the book.

Hunter was asleep before I got to the last page. I could feel Eric's eyes boring into the back of my head, he had been watching for the last few minutes. I put the book back where it belonged and eased myself off of the bed, careful not to disturb my little nephew. I switched the lamp on his nightstand off before leaving the room lit by the hallway light. Eric moved aside so I could step out into the hallway and he closed the door silently behind us.

The walk to the living room was silent, but not uncomfortable. I sat down at one end of the sofa and Eric sat at the other end. I pulled my legs up and turned to face him, not sure where to start.

"You would be a great mother," Eric stated,

"Thanks," I blushed slightly. "But unfortunately, Hunter is probably the closest thing that I am going to get. I could never be with a human and my were relationships have never quite turned out right and vampires are dead."

"We are bonded and wed; you have no need to think of any others - supe, human or vampire alike." Eric growled.

"Neither of which I agreed to either, I will have you know. I don't blame you for the bonding; in fact you saved me because of it. However, that sneaky marriage that I fell victim to at the hands of you and Pam I can blame on you!"

"It is for your protection, lover. Our marriage and bonding prevents the King and Victor from coming after you. They cannot have you now, no matter what. Should our bond break somehow, if that doesn't kill us both, then we will still be wed."

"Not according to the great state of Louisiana and the church. By all of my standards all I did was give you a pretty knife," I argued.

"If it would make a difference to you, would you like to get married and sign a marriage license? It's legal for humans and vampires to get married in Louisiana now," Eric offered.

"If that was your attempt at a marriage proposal, buddy, then you have a lot to learn about women," I snorted.

"Oh, believe me, I know a lot about women," he replied huskily, looking at me and grinning.

Oh, _believe me_, I knew that he did. Eric was as good in bed as he was to look at. With ten centuries of practice, he was a sex god.

"That's not what I meant, Eric," I sighed. "Women like to be wined and dined. I always pictured my proposal being at some fancy restaurant when I was all dressed up. Then, I would kiss my new fiancée and we would dance the night away. I would get a super fancy ring and be able to show it off to all of my friends. I also didn't expect it to happen _after _the supposed marriage had taken place."

Eric looked thoughtful for a minute and then nodded his head. I wasn't sure what that meant, but anything with Eric meant that it probably wasn't good for Miss. Independent Sookie Stackhouse.

"Is there anything else you need to get off of your chest, dearest?"

I took a deep breath and got ready for the big one. This was the topic that I was most eager to jump on and the one that I knew that Eric was most hoping I would forget.

"Where were you?" I whispered. "I was being tortured and you never came for me. Eric, you have always come after me, even when I didn't want you to. This one time, I was hoping and praying with everything that I had that you would come for me, and yet it was Bill and Great Grandfather that came. Where were you?"

Eric looked at me, keeping his face stoic, but I could feel his anxiety through our bond.

"Our bond, it works both ways," he started tentatively. "You can feel my emotions and I can feel yours. You can find where I am, I can find where you were. You can feel pain inflicted on me, and I can feel any pain inflicted on you."

"So you could feel what I was feeling the whole time?" I dreaded knowing the answer. It was beyond words how excruciating it was being tortured, but just the thought that I had sent that pain, those feelings, along to Eric made the situation so much worse.

"From the moment the first knife touched you, I could feel everything that you could."

My heart dropped into my stomach.

I started crying, I couldn't help it. Eric had been tortured, just as I had been, because of me. No wonder he couldn't come and rescue me, he had been in pain just as I had. It was a miracle he had been able to show up for me when he did and help me heal. He had been in so much pain, but had come to me as soon as he could to make sure I was alright. Then, the first thing I do is doubt him and his love for me. I was a horrible person.

"I used all of my energy to locate you, despite the pain," Eric continued on as he wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumb, which he proceeded to put in his mouth. He sighed a little and carried on. "Once I found you, I called Bill and Niall to go and rescue you in place of me. I could barely move. Bill and Niall were the only ones who I could trust with your life because they both love you so much. I would have sent Pam, but she had insisted on staying with me and I had not the energy to argue with her."

"You came to me as soon as Bill and Niall took care of thing one and thing two," I stated.

"As soon as you were lifted from that dungeon I went for you. I was still weak, but I left immediately - despite my child's protests."

"And then you gave me your blood while you were so weak? Eric you shouldn't have!" I exclaimed.

He really shouldn't have. No wonder I hadn't seen Eric in a few weeks - it probably took him the whole time to recover from the torture and then me drinking a great deal of his blood.

"I would do anything in my power to save you," Eric whispered and leaned forward. "Anything for you, dear one."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered back as he leaned in even closer.

"I knew it would upset you." He stated. "I knew that you would be horrified at the idea that your pain causes me pain."

"It is a little upsetting." I was fighting off tears again.

"Then let me cheer you up," Eric smiled and closed the gap between us.

I had never believed that fireworks could go off in your body just from kissing until I had kissed Eric Northman. His kisses were pure bliss that I don't even think a saint could resist, so there was no surprise when I returned the kiss full force. The passion, the lust, the longing coursing between us was intense, magnified by the others through the blood bond.

Before I knew it, I was on my back with Eric above me on my couch. Eric was shirtless and I nearly was.

"We can't do this here," I panted slightly with the effort.

Eric growled, but ignored me. He kissed my jaw, my neck, my collarbone, my breasts. His hands were everywhere.

"Eric, what if Hunter wakes up?" I asked, slapping his hands away.

Eric didn't look particularly worried about my small nephew waking up and possibly walking in on us going at it in the living room. I, however, didn't want him seeing something like that.

"Would your bedroom be a more opportune place to continue, then?"

I nodded my head and then suppressed a shriek when Eric threw me over his shoulders and carried me down the hall into my room like a barbarian. Or a Viking, I wasn't sure if that was general practice for them or not. He shut the door behind him with his foot and tossed me onto the bed. I bounced a bit on the impact before Eric was over me again, continuing where he left off.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. It was to be expected, Eric couldn't stay in my house during the day. He had probably left before sunrise and raced back to Shreveport and to his own house and the safety of the darkness.

I understood all that, but it didn't make it hurt any less. I wished that I could wake up with Eric by my side, but that was impossible for us. I sighed and pulled myself up, throwing my robe over my naked body. I didn't know any place secure enough to allow Eric to sleep on a bed with me during the day, even if the windows were boarded up and light proof. Too many people wanted him dead; hell too many people wanted me dead, as far as I was concerned.

I walked into my bathroom and jumped in a steaming hot shower, trying to think of something else. But the memories of the first time Eric and I had ever been together, in this very shower, haunted me. I finished washing and hopped out.

I got ready quickly, blow drying my hair and getting dressed. I could tell that Hunter was still asleep, but wouldn't stay so for much longer. I walked out to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast for us. I worked the lunch shift at Merlotte's and still hadn't decided what I was going to do with Hunter during that time. I didn't want to leave him with just any old babysitter, especially with his gift. Not only were people wary of me, but they would also be wary of my nephew and probably downright terrified if they realized that he had the same gift as me.

I felt Hunter's mind wake as soon as I placed the first piece of bacon in the frying pan. The pitter-patter of little feet running down the hallway towards the kitchen made me smile.

"Aunt Sookie?" Hunter asked, his pyjamas dishevelled (word of the day!), rubbing his eyes.

"Hey darling," I smiled at him. "Breakfast will be done in a few minutes. Why don't you go get dressed?"

Hunter nodded slowly and yawned, turning and making his way back down towards his room.

I finished cooking breakfast and set it out on the table. I had no idea that a four year old wouldn't be able to dress themselves properly, but I quickly learned when I saw Hunter.

He had his old jogging pants on backwards and his shirt was inside out. His pants were worn and blue and he had put on one of his new flannel shirts.

I told him he was a big boy for being able to dress himself and he beamed, beginning to eat his breakfast.

I would have to have him change before I took him anywhere, and I noted mentally to pick out his clothes for him at least from now on.

We finished our breakfast and I cleaned up the dishes while Hunter finished off his glass of milk. I was still trying to figure out what I was going to do with him while I was at work when the sound of the gravel moving around in the driveway, meaning someone had just pulled in. I searched out with my mind and found Jason walking around the house to the back door.

He walked in without knocking, as I knew he would.

"I heard that you were taking care of a kid," Jason jumped right to the point, jumping a little when he noticed Hunter sitting at the kitchen table looking up at him.

"His name is Hunter, Jason," I scolded. "He is Hadley's son."

"Hadley's son?" Jason asked, almost shocked.

I nodded and took the now empty glass of milk from the table and put it in the sink before going to Hunter's side.

"Hunter, this is my big brother, Jason," I motioned to Jason. "He is your cousin too."

"Can he hear people like us?" Hunter asked me innocently.

"No, just me and you, buddy," I smiled at patted him on the head, ignoring the looks from Jason.

Jason had always known that I was a telepath, but it was just something that we didn't talk about out loud; as if not mentioning it would make is less true. I guess if I didn't say that he turned into a half-man half-panther creature during a full moon then it was less likely to happen.

Not that that was Jason's fault. A want-to-be lover of his now deceased wife (before they were hitched, granted) had kidnapped Jason and bitten him repeatedly to turn him into a part-were in a jealous rage.

"Can I call you Uncle Jason?"

Jason looked down at the boy as though he had never seen a child before. The poor kid still had his clothes on backwards and inside-out, but it just made is cuteness level skyrocket.

"Sure, buddy," Jason smiled down at him awkwardly.

"So, why are you here, Jason?" I asked. Jason usually never stopped by unless he wanted something.

"I just heard that you were taking care of a kid and I wanted to make sure that you weren't in any sort of trouble."

How sweet. Jason had never really played the part of protective older brother; he had always been to concerned with himself to really be concerned with anyone else. Unless maybe this DID have something to do with him.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you need to tell me Jason?" I asked again.

I could tell Jason was hiding something, if not by his face then definitely by his mind. I reached and probed out, searching for the answers. Ever since my brother had been turned into a were-panther his mind had gotten murkier and harder to read, but I could still read him if I tried on him.

"Sookie!" Jason exclaimed, making me break my concentration. "Don't you try that hoodoo on me! I ain't hidin' nothing from ya!"

The fact that Jason had even picked up that I had been trying surprised me. Maybe I had been silent too long, a trait that was unusual for me around my elder brother.

"Jason, if you don't need anything, do you want to hurry it up? I need to get ready for work and find someone to watch Hunter. I don't really want to drag him to Merlotte's with me, I'm sure he'd get bored waiting there all day."

"Why don't you let me look after him, Sook?" Jason asked suddenly.

Now, why in the world would Jason Stackhouse want to spend his Saturday watching a toddler? Something was up.

"Okay Jason, now this is getting weird. What is up?"

"Nothing is up, Sookie," Jason defended himself. "Maybe I want to spend the day helping you out. This little fella here happens to be my cousin too, maybe I wanna get to know him a little better."

Jason looked down at Hunter who was beginning to fidget in his chair from not being active.

"Hey little Buddy. How about you spend the day with me while your Aunt Sookie goes to work? We can stay here if you want and play with your toys and watch TV. We'll order a pizza and I might even give you a ride in my truck."

"Pizza?" Hunter perked right up.

"Hunter, how about we go and get you changed again," I offered, I needed to talk to my brother.

"But I'm already dressed Aunt Sookie!" Hunter laughed at me like I was ridiculous.

"I see that," I replied. "But if you are going to be having a boys day, maybe we should put you in a pair of jeans, at least."

Hunter looked over at Jason, who was wearing a plaid shirt much like Hunters but jeans instead of backwards worn out jogging pants. Hunter seemed to think that dressing like Jason would be a great idea and followed behind me.

I left quick instructions with Hunter on how to put his pants on right and then suggested he play with a few of his Tonka Trucks while I went and had my little talk with Jason.

"Okay, what the hell has gotten into you?" I asked as soon as I was back in the kitchen and sure that Hunter was preoccupied.

"What do you mean Sookie?"

"The last person on Earth that I would expect to offer babysit Hunter would be you, mister. What are you playing at?"

"Maybe I just want to be close to my family, Sook," Jason said a little lower than usual. "It wasn't until recently that I realized what family really meant. You know, after losing Crystal and the baby and all..."

Jason finished in barely a whisper, which was quite unlike him. I felt for him. His estranged wife, Crystal, had been pregnant with their child when she had been brutally murdered and then crucified by the same faeries who had kidnapped and tortured me almost to death.

Maybe Jason had reflected on that, maybe he had changed his ways and was really trying to be helpful and considerate. I know that he didn't deserve the chance, not with the way he had behaved in the past, but I couldn't help but want to give him one.

After all, I would only be gone for a few hours, just to work and back. I would be back a little after dark, that wouldn't be too bad.

"I have a few conditions," I said after a long pause.

Jason perked up instantly; he seemed genuinely excited that he was going to be looking after Hunter.

"You have to babysit him here, no leaving the property."

This condition, as I called them, wasn't only for Hunter's protection, but Jason's as well. Amelia had armed my house and land against many threats. I would feel more at ease if I knew that Hunter and Jason were protected by these wards, many people wanted Eric dead, which included me by extension. Many people just wanted me dead, without Eric in the picture.

"That means, if you want to take him for a drive in your truck, stay on the property, please. Also, don't let anyone in the house if you don't know them. Even if you do know them, just make sure they stay on the porch or something."

"I'm not ten Sookie, I think I can look after myself and a what - three year old?"

"He's four," I answered. "Jason, I know that you can handle yourself in most situations, I just want you to be extra careful, please?"

"Can do, sis," Jason grinned at me.

"I mean it Jason. I want you to stay on the property. If anything happens call me as soon as possible, if it is after dark, get Bill."

"Okay, okay I get it Sookie," Jason said. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

I looked up at the clock. He was right; I should be nearly ready to go to work.

"Don't teach him any of your bad habits, either," I muttered as I walked out of the kitchen and towards my room.

"Geez, Sookie," Jason teased. "You sound just like a mother!"

* * *

**AN:** That's the end, for now at least. **Please don't forget to review**! I won't be developing a concrete plot for this story until I get evidence that people are actually interested. Thanks!


End file.
